


Yuri!!! On Ice || Reader Insert Oneshots

by sindumpling, StoryTellerMage



Series: "A Fangirls Dream Come True" Yuri Katsuki/Reader [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fangirl Japanese, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Miracle on Ice, Preview, Reader-Insert, squeal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindumpling/pseuds/sindumpling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: This is a fanfic inspired by a reader oneshot done by sindumpling that i really loved and wanted to continue with the story. This chapter is a preview to see how well it is received and if Sindumpling likes it or not. I'm sorry for all mistakes they will be corrected in the actual chapter.First to get context go to this awesome work and read it.https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880704/chapters/29424537In this Chapter you go back to your Hotel room after calling Yuri and actually talking to you after giveing you his faithful fan his phone number. Now too confused,happy,flustered, and excited to sleep you stay awake thinking only to get your thoughts interrupted by wonderful late night call.





	Yuri!!! On Ice || Reader Insert Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sindumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindumpling/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter you go back to your Hotel room after calling Yuri and actually talking to you after giveing you his faithful fan his phone number. Now too confused,happy,flustered, and excited to sleep you stay awake thinking only to get your thoughts interrupted by wonderful late night call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First before you read to make sense of this story you should read this awesome work first to gain context for this story.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880704/chapters/29424537  
> go to chapter 3 that is where the inspiration story is with Yuri x Reader 
> 
> In this Chapter you go back to your Hotel room after calling Yuri and actually talking to you after giving you his faithful fan his phone number. Now too confused,happy,flustered, and excited to sleep you stay awake thinking only to get your thoughts interrupted by wonderful late night call.
> 
> Story key for self insert parts  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your Last Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/D) =Favorite Drink

After a minute you calm down your racing excited heart and head back to your hotel while his words echo in your head; with your thoughts still spinning from the days events. From Yuri's amazing performance, and his wink to the signing and him remembering your name, to that phone call part of you felt must of been a dream even though you know it wasn't. _"I took a break so I could talk to you.” He took a break for me ..._  
" _You didn't need to do that for me_..."you were shocked and delighted though felt bashful when you replied but he happily surprised you when he said shyly…  
" _I wanted to, though_." You recall the amazing feelings those words had given your heart and the intense blush it had brought to your face. Though before he hung up to return to the signing you remembered gathering the courage to ask, _"Oh, and Yuuri"_. and after he answered you shyly had asked the question that had been bothering you since it had happened, _"That wink during the performance: who was it for?_ " With great embarrassment you recall how his answer had drawn out a flirtiness you from inside you that you hadn’t intended reveal to him. _"Embarrassingly enough, it was for you_ ," he laughed. _"I guess I got a bit carried away during my program_ ,”he had answered with an embarrassed yet flirty tone of his own. The flirty reply that now left your heart thumping as you looked up at your ceiling came to mind making you blush. _"Don't worry, I like it when you get carried away_ -.” _“I can’t believe i said that,"_ you muttered in utter embarrassment as you covered your face with your hands. 

Emotions and thoughts whirled around in your head as you prepared for bed; However as the excitement, and embarrassment accompanied by the broken record of your brief conversions spun around inside you like on repeat making sleep impossible as you stared at your hotel ceiling from your bed. You sighed heavily annoyed at yourself for getting so worked up that you couldn't sleep though you assumed it was a normal reaction it didn't help.    

Then suddenly your as you are shocked out of your thoughts when you hear the Pringng sound of an incoming call on your cell phone at another Pringng you look at the clock to see it is midnight. “Who would call me at this hour,” you wonder as you your confusion turns into excitement and awkwardness as you see the name Katsuki Yuri appear on your phone’s screen. With the third Piringng you answer to hear the familiar voice of your idol come from the other side of the phone.

 “Hi (Y/N) I hope I didn’t wake you up.”Yuri said in a concerned timid voice unlike the confident young man from earlier that evening.  

“No... it’s it's," you quickly stutter trying to reassure him," I couldn't sleep anyway, "You answered honestly as your nerves began to settle. 

"Well that's a relief," you hear Yuri answer with a soft relived sigh.  

"I..guess your sighing is finally done?" You hesitatingly asked. 

"Yah and the interviews. I actually just got back to my hotel room and thought I would give you call since I had to abruptly end it before" he answered as you heard what sounded like him running his fingers threw his handsome black hair as he nervously continued.",,,,, I'm sorry about that (Y/N)" Yuri finished with a small apologetic and regretful sigh. You were sure your heard the creek of his bed as he sat down on it.

“No... it’s it's," you quickly stutter trying to reassure him," I couldn't sleep anyway, "You answered honestly as your nerves began to settle. 

"Well that's a relief," you hear Yuri answer with a soft relieved sigh. Though you doubted if he fully believed you.

"(Y/N) I wanted to ask if...you wouldn't mind having lunch with me before I leave and head back to Hasetsu tomorrow afternoon? I mean... it's just that Victor....told me of this nice little cafe nearby and I though you might like to join me," Yuri asked nervously stuttering over his words. Then seeming to compose himself into the confident young man from earlier he continued, " I mean I would love spend time with and get to know the girl better who has always so faithfully supported me even at my lowest of low moments,"Yuri said kindly and calmly. Then he waited for you response. 

Flustered and nervous you went quite though you wanted to say yes you didn't want to seem like an over anxious fangirl though after an minuet or so of that awkwardness and listening to Yuri's nervous beating as he awaited your reply you answered," Sure Yuri i would love to. I mean it sin't every day you get to eat out with some one you admire," you answered then quickly once again mentally hit yourself for saying more than you should have. 

You could almost hear Yuri's happy; yet embarrassed smile as he answered," That is great(Y/N)!  Thank you so much i'll text you the address and how about we meet there around 11:00. How dose that uh sound He asked as you let yourself hope that you heard correctly all of the happy anticipation in the voice of your favorite black black haired figure skater. 

"No problem Yuri...I mean i'm excited too," you quickly answered. Oh an Yuri..."

"Yes awehhh...(Y/N)," He answered with a yawn

"How should I dress I don't have any formal clothes with me?" you asked suddenly worried about what you should wear. 

"Oh ah hold on a second..." Yuri said as your heard rustling and as he got up and laid his phone on the bed of his own hotel room. You heard him from a distance ask, "Um... Victor she wants to know what to wear what should I tell her,?" His distant yet frazzled voice asked his coach in an almost worried and pleading tone. 

"It is okay Yuri you'll be fine..." You heard Victor's amused and far away muffled voice respond. 

"Well I just...I've never been on..." far away Yuri anxiously stuttered.

"...On a date" Victor finished in a teasing voice. 

What Yuri said next was too quite for you to hear but you heard victor chuckle and tell him, "Have her wear something dress casual. It isn't too fancy a place." He happily reassured Yuri as you heard more rustling and a I much closer sounding Yuri answer your question, " Um...Sorry (Y/N) i had to ask Victor since i haven't been there before. Though it seems you don't need to wear anything fancy just aweahhhhhh dress casual clothes is what Victor said" Yuri told you with another now longer yawn this time. 

"Thanks I guess I'll see you there then Yuri," you replied with a smile. 

"Okay I'll awehhhhh  see you there at 11:00 then." Yuri confirmed with another heavy yawn .

Suddenly you hear some struggling sounds and then Victor's cheery voice on the other line, "I'm Sorry Ms. (L/N) but Yuri is really tiered and needs his rest." 

"Okay thanks Mr. Nikiforov" You answer unable to use the famous skaters first name. "Could you tell Yuri goodnight and I'll see him tomorrow," You asked. 

"Of course it's a date and good night Ms. (L/N)," Victor says cheerfully with a hit of a mischievous happy tone. 

"Goodnight," you respond with a blush before the man hangs up. 

 

Excited, Worried, happy. anxious and overwhelmed you yawn as you own (E/C) start to droop telling you you can process more of today's craziness tomorrow but for now that your body needed sleep after this wonderfully exciting draining day.  So you crawl under your covers and as you close your eyes to follow their demands to dream land and rest you can't help but think of Yuri's smile at the autographs today; along with his wink just for you at the end of his routine.  


End file.
